


But I can't let them see me swoon, or else they will think I am weak.

by Rats_As_Models



Category: The Sleuthing Server - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Trashy is a Cryptid, Waltz of The Flowers, minor blood, mmmm romance, no beta we die like trashy at the beginning of the universe, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: The three laughed together, the sun shining on them happily. They were in their own little world, only having eyes for one another. They would give their hearts and souls for the other two, but none would admit it freely.
Relationships: THE OTP HAS ANOTHER MEMBER BITCH, Trashy/East/Dolos, WE DONT STOP WINNING
Kudos: 3





	But I can't let them see me swoon, or else they will think I am weak.

**Author's Note:**

> its been confirmed as canon in all au's except for god au so,, take this,,, brainrot has been fed i can die in peace now
> 
> title is from 'Butch 4 Butch' by Rio Romero!! this song has given me so much brainrot PLEASE

Trashy dug its fingers into the soft dirt, feeling the roots of various herbs brush against its skin. It hummed a soft tune while it tugged out the bad ones.    
  
East worked on the edible plants just next to them, smiling as she plucked out carrots and various other vegetables. The sun's rays shone down on her, highlighting the various jewels woven into the bun her hair was tied in. They could feel something in them practically purr at the sight. So many glittering and shining riches, all decorating the most gorgeous gem of all.    
  
The woman in question turned her head to look at them, and their heart nearly burst. She had a soft, adoring look in her eyes, and the dirt smudged on her face only added to the domestic effect. “Dear, you’re staring again.”   
  
“And for good reason. Any moment not looking at you is a moment in the dark.” It shot back, grinning with too-large too-many too-sharp teeth. The brunette simply giggled, cheeks flushing a pleasant rose pink.    
  
“Alright, back to work.” She wiped her dirt-stained hands on the entity's shirt, earning a mock-disgust gasp.    
  
Trashy suddenly sat straight, pointed ears twitching. Sounds, from the woods. Shouting, so much shouting, weapons- threats, blood, blood blood  _ blood- _   
  
A gentle hand rested on their shoulder. They startled, snarling on instinct. The faint but ever so present scent of blood curled around their nose. No, no- don’t focus on that. Someone’s speaking. Someone’s speaking? Ah, right.   
  
East was looking at them with wide eyes, concern radiating from her. “Darling? Are you alright?”   
  
The sudden urge to  _ protect, protect, love, keep, safe, mine, mine mine mine  _ **_mine_ ** washed over them. They took a sharp breath, internally grimacing at her flinch. “Yes. There’s-” The shouting raised in volume. East stiffened. Ah, so she could hear it now as well.   
  
“Someone’s fighting.” The woman sighed, standing, holding a hand to them. The entity grabbed her hand carefully, pulling themselves up. “Do you wish to stay behind?”   
  
“No, I’ll come.”   
It nodded, wiping excess dirt from its clothing, and turning towards the woods. Trashy began to walk, East right behind it. The two were on edge as the noise grew louder. It was very obviously a fight, now.    
  
As they drew closer, Trashy positioned itself in front of East, the possessive- protective urge spiraling into something large, something consuming. The woman looked at it worriedly. How strange, that someone as radiant as her could love something as vile as it. Well, that’s just how the gods arranged things.   
  
Surrounded by trees and wildlife, the two found the source of the noise, of the blood stench.    
  
Someone with fire-colored hair was standing in the middle of a makeshift ring of bandits, their armor cracked and breaking, blood pouring from various wounds. The entity was almost impressed with how they were still standing.   
  
A particularly nasty arrow was sticking out of their left shoulder, hindering the person's ability to wield the shining swords it assumed those sheaths on their hips would carry. Speaking of which, one said sword was discarded onto the grass, blood staining the gleaming metal. The other was gripped tightly in the gingers grasp.    
  
The bandits were injured as well, though. They all sported bleeding wounds and broken armor.    
  
“Any last words, bitch?” The largest bandit spat, his crooked and very obviously broken nose dripping crimson. The ginger cocked their head, seemingly in thought.   
  
They darted forward, sword driving upwards. The bandit barely had time to make a noise before the blade drove into his neck.    
  
The others shouted in surprise, going to help their apparent leader. The ginger looked ready to fight the three of them, despite the fact they would most certainly die.    
  
East suddenly ran forward, bursting from the underbrush. The bandits startled, gaping in surprise. Trashy jumped as well, the screaming urge to protect forcing its feet to move after her.    
  
The ginger shook on their feet, trying to move but unable due to the mass amounts of wounds littering their body. East gave Trashy a pleading look, diving for the sword on the ground. It sighed.   
  
The entity leapt at the closest bandit, teeth digging into the man's neck. He choked on his own scarlet blood, muscles twitching at the sudden-ness of it. The body dropped, and it turned to see East shoving the sword she grabbed into another one's stomach.    
  
The ginger stared at the two in surprise. Trashy didn’t linger on that detail, though, too focused on the taste of blood in its mouth, fighting the urge to take more, to taste more, to  _ feast. _   
  
Instead, it focused on the noise of East dispatching the last able-bodied bandit. It looked to her, seeing her smile despite the blood dripping from the sword she held.   
  
The woman quickly looked to the stranger they had just saved, her face full of concern and worry. Trashy watched them as well, finally taking a proper look at their features.    
  
They had a lithe frame, perfect for the sneaking and dodging they appeared to be proficient at, if the scuffed up ground was anything to go off of. Freckles highlighted the scar running down their nose. The armor they wore was light, but also breaking apart at the seams. The button-up shirt underneath it wasn’t doing well either. They took note of the multiple dagger sheaths on their person.   
  
“Well? You gonna try and kill me too, bastards?” The red-head croaked out, voice hoarse and strained with pain.    
  
East hurriedly stepped forward, dropping the sword. “No, no! We wouldn’t dream of it. We heard you fighting, and came to investigate.”   
  
Trashy yawned, fingers fidgeting. They were well aware of the strangers' uneasy glance as they did so. “You’re very injured,” East continued. “Would you like to come to our home? We can help patch you up.”   
  
The stranger and Trashy startled at that.   
“Wh-what? You’re actually offering to help me?”   
  
The blue-haired creature stared at East with a hint of betrayal, but she simply gave them a smile. “Of course. I wouldn’t want to see anyone suffer unnecessarily, not when I can help them.”    
  
The ginger looked wary of her offer.   
  
“...fine. Take me to your home.”   
  
East brightened considerably, smiling. “Of course! Come along. I’m East, and this is Trashy.”   
  
Trashy grunted, walking beside East.    
  
“Dolos.”   
  
Dolos limped behind them, not able to keep up.    
East gave Trashy a sharp glare, motioning to the person behind them. With a scoff, Trashy slowed down, offering an arm for support.   
  
Dolos gave a mischievous smile. “Thanks, babe.” They took Trashy’s arm, practically full-body leaning on it. It looked away, growling softly. “I do not like you.”   
  
East giggled from in front of them. This… was going to be a long walk.    


* * *

East gently wrapped the bandages around Dolos’s shoulder, trying to be cautious of their other wounds. The ginger sat there silently, obviously tense. She sighed. “These will take a while to heal, and this place isn’t safe to traverse when injured. You’ll have to stay for a while.”   
  
Dolos gave a tired smirk. “Man, I have to get attacked more often, if it means I get to stay with an angel with you.”    
  
She sighed, smiling. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t almost die to stay with me.”   
“Sorry, part of the package.”   
“Then I’ll simply refuse it.”   
  
“Wh- Unfair!” The redhead whined, causing her to chuckle. “Hey, Trashy, back me up here-” They begged, eyes pleading. The entity turned towards the door. “I’m going to go make lunch.”    
  
“Nooo!!!” Dolos cried, falling back in mock dismay, hissing in pain. “Ah- shit- ow-” East started laughing, which made Dolos cry more. “Noo!! I’m being bullied by the two cutest people I know!!”   
  
Trashy growled lowly from the kitchen. “I do NOT like you!”    
  
East laughed some more. “I do!”    


* * *

Dolos winced, their wounds flaring in pain with the quick movements. Trashy looked up from it’s book in alarm. “Dolos?”    
  
“Nothing to worry about, doll, just moved a bit too fast.”   
“One, don’t call me doll again. Two, come here. I’ll have to check your wounds again, since you keep insisting on keeping them open.”   
  
“Not my fault I enjoy being close to you.”   
The entity chose to ignore that comment, the small smile on it’s face proving Dolos successful. It began to check the bandages and wounds, making sure nothing had been disturbed or torn. After a thorough check-up, It gave an approving hum. “Well, you haven’t mortally wounded yourself again. Good job.”   
  
“Damn, I’ll have to try harder next time.”   
“Don’t you fucking dare-”   


* * *

“Not this again…” East groaned, throwing the letter and its stupid fucking fancy lettering into the fire, watching the parchment crumple and burn.    
  
Trashy, who was draped across her lap like a cat, looked up at the woman. “What was that, beloved?”    
  
Dolos made kissy noises from the other side of the room. They both ignored the ginger.    
  
“My father. He’s making another marriage arrangement, and this time he’s threatening me to go through with it.” The brunette looked distraught. “He’s such a-”   
  
“Asshole?” Dolos supplied.   
“Weak withering worm?” Trashy fiddled with the silver rings on its fingers. Dolos snickered. “A jealous slug, perhaps?”    
  
“A terrible, terrible cockroach!”    
“The slimiest of slimy slithering snakes!”   
“A dickhead!”   
  
The three all burst into laughter, the crackling of the fire adding a nice harmony. East, with her high, melodic giggling. Dolos, with their loud, bursting cackles. Trashy, with its low, maniacal chuckling. They all created a makeshift, but comfortable symphony.    
  
East smiled, a hand running through the entity's hair. It almost seemed to purr appreciatively. Dolos stood, stretching, before walking over and collapsing on top of Trashy. It yelped in surprise, sending the other two into a giggling fit.   
  
“What’s wrong, darling? I just wanna get comfy!” Dolos teased. Trashy huffed, baring its teeth, but there was no malice behind the gesture. East ran her other hand through Dolos’s hair, and they grinned in victory.    
  
“But in all seriousness, darling, we should kill your father.”   
“I’m down to kill him.”   
“I wasn’t talking to you, ginger streetrat.”   
“Well, I want in anyways.”   


* * *

Trashy threaded its fingers through the flowers petals, enjoying the soft feeling. The breeze blew softly, carrying a comforting warmth through the field.   
  
Dolos had their head rested on its lap, the sun giving their content expression an almost ethereal glow. Their fiery red hair was done in an elaborate braid, with flowers like the one it was holding.   
  
East sat next to the two, setting down a basket. “I have brought snacks.”   
“Fuck yeah!” Dolos cheered.

“Any hearts of the tortured?” Trashy joked dryly.   
  
“Not this time.” East smiled, opening the basket and giving the two some fruit.    
“Sad.” It seemed almost mournful. Almost.    
“Pfft, loser.” Dolos grinned, taking a large bite of their apple.   
  
Trashy swatted them on the shoulder, smiling at their mock wince. “Ow! I’m still recovering, asshole. What if you had ruined my perfect skin??”    
  
“Does doing cartwheels assist in recovery?”   
“Uuuuuum-”   
  
The three laughed together, the sun shining on them happily. They were in their own little world, only having eyes for one another. They would give their hearts and souls for the other two, but none would admit it freely.    
  
“Now, I love you both, but I am starving. Can we properly eat now?” Trashy whined. Dolos and East lit up at the same moment.   
  
“Of course, dearest.”   
“Fuck yeah! Food!”


End file.
